Inevitable
by star-dreamer09
Summary: Hunter thinks he knows his life. What happens when he overhears a conversation that changes his life and proves that the life that he has always known to be a lie? What will he find on his quest for truth, and more importantly, Who will he find?
1. Chapter 1

_Inevitable_

It was early. Way too early for Hunters liking. If he had it his way, he would sleep into the late morning everyday, at least till' 11:00. But with the responsibilities he had came sacrifices; really crappy sacrifices. The sleepy dirty blonde vigorously rubbed his eyes in attempt to rid the sleepiness from his eyes. After failing to due so, he relentlessly pulled the covers from his legs, revealing the cool dawn air. The crimson ranger sighed at the thought of his morning that awaited him. In attempts to temporarily rid that annoyance from his mind, he quickly grabbed a pair of dark, baggy jeans that were laying on a heap on his floor, along with a clean, long-sleeve, deep red, fitted T-shirt with a grey eagle covering the majority of the upper right hand side, and walked to the bathroom. If he was lucky, he'd beat Blake to the shower, giving him more time to eat breakfast. No such luck. Hunter nearly ran into the closed wood door before he realized that it was closed, even after being awake for five minutes, his mind was still clouded with the fuzziness of sleep. _Great. Another amazing start to another splendid day. Oh Joy._ Hunter thought sarcastically. He knew he shouldn't be so sarcastic, but it was so much easier to be brooding in the morning than to be hyper and chipper. Not everyone could produce as much energy as Dustin did 24/7.

* * *

After the frustration of morning preparations passed, Hunter made his way to work. He had promised Kelly that he would watch over the store while she visited her sick, dieing father in Northern California. He was surely happy to help his close friend when she needed it the most; he just wished he didn't have to wake up so early every morning to open Storm Chargers. Opening the store up at 7:00 am was way too early. Nobody woke up at 6:30 to go and buy sports gear. Didn't Kelly know that athletes, much like himself, liked their sleep? **Really **liked their sleep? He pondered these thoughts as he made the final preparations for the stores opening and then finally flipping the sign over from closed to open. Taking his seat behind the counter, he began to read one of the magazines that happened to be under the counter. He could occupy his time by reading about surfing. It was no motocross, but it did have cute girls in it, and he had always been fascinated by the sport. However, not even five minutes later was Hunter's attention distracted by the sound of four small bells ringing. _Then again, you always have those odd balls_ He commented to his previous thoughts without even looking up from his magazine. The dirty blonde looked up to the only other person occupying the store, expecting to see some geeky nerd, looking for a biking helmet or something. However, to his surprise, he found a very beautiful young lady, with long straight blonde hair and deep blue eyes, almost like midnight sky blue eyes. He stared at her darting eyes, hypnotized by their intensity. Her denim mini skirt accented her well formed, long legs, just as her dark red tank top accented her curves perfectly. Hunter couldn't help but stare at her as she looked around the store in somewhat confusion. Only after finally realizing his rudeness of staring did he decide that he should actually ask her if she need his assistance. 

"May I help you?" Hunter asked coolly as he walked around the counter and then too the thin blonde.

"Ummm…yes. Yes you can. I'm looking for some riding gloves. I don't seem to see them…anywhere." She asked, but not even bothering to look at Hunter. She was still searching the room for the gloves.

"Well, if you would look to your right, you would see a wonderful counter that happened to have a wonderfully handsome worker, just moments before occupying it. Any coincidently, just below said person, is a wonderful variety of riding gloves, ranging from x small to xxx large, arranged ever so perfectly by yours truly." Hunter replied cheekily, gesturing towards the cashiers' counter. The young lady blushed slightly for her failure to see the obvious display and her rudeness to Hunter. She simply followed Hunter as he led her to the display. "Is there anything else I can get you?" Hunter asked, already knowing that she would give the same answer that 99 of the rest of the customers that visited this store gave him.

"No, thank you." She smiled as she laid the crimson and black gloves on the counter.

"So, you ride huh? Or are you getting these for someone else." He commented playfully, trying to start small talk with the customer.

"No, these are for me." She replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sorry, I don't meet too many girls who ride. Most who come in there usually surf or just come to flirt with the guy who actually **do** ride, or skateboard, or whatever else."

"Well, yea. My parents hated it when I first began. They didn't think it was 'lady like'", she started, using her fingers as quotations to add emphasis to her words. "They wanted me to take dance or something ridiculously girly, but I refused. At one point, I chopped all my hair off and wore boy shorts and T-shirts, just to piss them off. Eventually they gave in and Ta-da!" She finished with arms stretched out, gesturing to herself. Hunter aloud a small chuckle to escape his mouth at his amusement in her energy. "What is so funny?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't see too many people with that much energy at 7:15 in the morning, and I also don't see too many girls who ride who, well, look like you do. And trust me; I've seen **a lot** of riders in my time." Hunter half laughed as he shook his head. "That'll be $11.25" She gave him the money while glaring at him, and then began to argue his last statement.

"Girls who look like me? That sounds kind of judgmental, and sexist, don't you think?'

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean yes it is but I didn't mean it like the way you too-"he began to ramble on in attempt to defend himself, that was until she cut him off.

Relax…Hunter" She told him to calm him down while leaning over the counter to read his name tag. "I was just kidding okay? So you see a lot of riders huh? That must mean you ride too, right?"

"Yea, as a matter of fact I do." He stated as he placed one arm on the counter and then proceeded to lean on it for support.

"150 or 250?" She questioned while handing him the money for her gloves.

"250"

"Perfect! Then you won't mind a race against me sometime." She stated flirtatiously.

"No, but it kind of would be hard to get a hold of you without a name or even a number." She simply smiled and pulled out a pad of paper from her purse and scribbled some numbers on the paper and gave it to Hunter.

"Hayden. Hayden Dawson." She said simply as she grabbed her gloves and walked out of Storm chargers. Hunter stared at her until she was out of sight. Something about her, seemed familiar. The way she looked, her smile, her name…her eyes. Yes her eyes were freakishly familiar. She seemed oddly familiar, but Hunter couldn't think of why. Shrugging it off for the moment, Hunter returned to read about the exciting world of surfers.

* * *

As 11:00 rolled around, Hunter received company from four of the people who he called his friends. Dustin came running into work, late as usual, pulling on his yellow button up shirt over his white T-shirt. About a minute later, Shane stolen in with Blake and Tori close behind with their hands clasped. This, of course, was the teams favorite hang out, right next to ninja ops. After the final three plopped down on the nearby cough, Hunter began to walk out to the back, grabbing an old T-shirt on the way. 

"Hey dude, where are you headed off too?" Dustin questioned, taking his place behind the cash register.

"Out back, to work on my bike. I would have earlier, but someone was late." Hunter replied with slight aggression behind his words, without even turning around to face his happy-go-lucky friend.

"Does he seem a little more brooding than usual?" Dustin questioned to his friends from across the room.

"Nah, that's just Hunter for you; dark and emotionless." Blake responded rather loudly.

"Hey, I hear that!" yelled Hunter from the back room in a teasing hurt voice. Tori and Shane let out a soft giggle while Blake just smiled at his brother's good nature humor. Hunter too was smiling as he prepared all of his tools to work on maintenance for his bike. He knew he was blessed to have such good friends, but his mind quickly drifted to Hayden from that morning. The crimson ranger was still trying to figure out why he felt like he knew her for some reason. His thoughts continued to flood his mind as he changed the oil in his bike for probably the one-hundredth time in his career. _It's almost like I know her, subconsciously. Is that possible? I don't really recognize her, but she feels…she has this presence that reminds me or…well me. And her eyes. How do I know those eyes? _And with that last thought, Hunter began to involuntarily send out small, short burst of crimson lightning. One of them hit the engine of Hunters prized position, where Hunter's hand laid, and with that, electricity formed, shocking Hunter just slightly. He quickly removed his hand from the engine, but not soon after did Hunter feel over come by the sensation of spinning around. Stumbling back and forth, he knocked over the tool box, sending it to the floor with a loud crash. Within seconds, the blonde lost the battle to remain conscious, and he too fell to the ground, colliding with his bike, landing with a thud against the concrete floor. The commotion from the backroom could be heard from the front of the store clearly.

"Hunter, are you dieing back there?" Dustin joked to his fried due to all of the loud noise. The four rangers waited for a moment, expecting to hear a sarcastic remark. When none came, Tori and Shane exchanged worried glances. Blake was the first to rise to check on the blonde.

"Hunter, are you okay man?" Blake called, worried about his brother; still no response. With that, all four rushed to the back room. When they arrived, they saw tools scattered across the floor, Hunters bike on its side, lying on top of an unconscious Hunter who had a faint, hazed, glow of crimson surrounding his body. Rushing to aid his brother, Blake leapt forward to pull the heavy bike off of the frail body while Dustin, Tori, and Shane ran to Hunter.

"Hunter! Wake up! This isn't funny! Hunter, wake up!" Tori pleaded in attempts to wake up her friend from his comatose state. There still was no movement. As she went to pick his head off the ground, she was struck with a bolt of energy, like a shock of electricity. She leapt backwards not able to understand how she could help her friend. Taking his leadership role, Shane took charge.

"We need to get him to ninja ops and have Cam take a look at him. Blake, you take one side and Dustin, you grab the other. Hopefully you will be able to resist his energy better than me or Tori could."

"Wait, I know how Blake can resist him, but how can I?" Dustin asked in confusion, not wanting to be electrocuted.

"Because lightning is absorbed into the ground Einstein, now help me grab him." Blake mumbled out of agitation and lack of patients when it came to Hunter's safety. The two of them pulled Hunter upright and proceeded to carry him to Tori's van from the back entrance while Shane ran to close up the store. None of them had any idea what was going on with Hunter, they just knew that it wasn't good. Nothing can be good when you loose consciousness and begin to glow crimson. Could it?

* * *

**_Authors note: _**O.K. this is my first attempt in a chapter format story. It may take a while to get the next chapter up. I blame my hectic life. I'm going to be gone until Wednesday evening, so I'm not sure when I can update next, but I'll promise to get the next chapter as soon as possible, as long as I don't experience writers block. All reviews welcomed and greatly appreciated. (No rude ones or flames though...thank you very much.) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **First off I would like to say sorry for the delay. Also I would like to thank those of you who reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. Now without furthur a due...

_Intevitable_

_Chapter 2: Cloaked Quondam Divulged_

The sound of screeching tiers could be heard near the tranquil pond accompanied with the calm waterfall that the five teens visited daily. It was amazing that someone hadn't found its beauty then revealed it to the public for material means. But then again, it was a magical place. The five teens soon arrived at their favorite place in a frantic hurry. They had to speak to Sensei Watanabe about Hunters condition; he just had to know something. Somehow, that guy knew everything about anything. Almost as if it was as normal as walking on land, Tori, then Blake and Dustin carrying Hunter, then Shane, walked on the smooth, glass like water, into the waterfall. As the five passed into the falling water, they walked to a hidden safe haven; their academy. With no time to loose, Shane sprinted full force towards the towering building, in search for Sensei or Cam, whoever appeared first. It just so happened to be the Green Samurai. Sensei Watanabe never seemed to be around when he was most needed.

"Dude, you need to come quick! Hunter just, he, his…well, his powers went all haywire, I think." Shane sputtered out as he nearly ran over Cam.

"What are you talking about and what do you mean by 'haywire'?" Cam questioned as he collected the scrolls he dropped due to his collision with Shane.

"Hunter. He's unconscious. He just fell over and started generating electricity and started glowing crimson. That kind of haywire." Shane said impatiently. Seeing that Cam still was confused, Shane motioned for Cam to follow. "Just come on, you'll see." But the two didn't have to take a step because Blake and Dustin appeared with the subject of the discussion. Hunter's head was drooping forward so his hair hid his face from anyone's sight. Cam stared at the hunched over figure and noted the faint glow of crimson that surrounded his body and his pale complexion. He was almost a deathly white, extremely far from his normally tan skin. Without a second thought, Cam ordered him to ninja ops while he retrieved his father. Something wasn't right. There was something wrong with Hunter that went beyond Cam's own expertise.

Blake and Dustin struggled to gently carry Hunter down the stairs on Ninja ops. Each step took an immense amount of strength to prevent Hunter from dragging along the hard stone steps. Eventually, the pair was able to successfully bring him to the secluded room without any harm, and then was able to lay him on the table in the middle of the room. The table felt ice cold compared to the warmth of Hunter's body as Blake slid his hands out from underneath of Hunter's body. Not even a minute later did Sensei Watanabe and Sensei Omino arrive in a frantic manor. Cam had retrieved his father, and his father had retrieved Sensei Omino since he would know more of Hunter's powers. The fact that the two schools had combined shortly after Lothor's defeat helped in situations like this. Both Senseis stared at their pupil long and hard. Both Senseis' eyes were clouded with a combination of worry and fear. The room remained silent for several minutes, almost in fear that if someone said anything, it would break the concentration that both Senseis were conducting. However, the silence was broken when the computer let out three short beeps, announcing that the data was ready to be analyzed. Cam was the first to react. He leapt towards the computer, almost like the way a cat leaps at a mouse, to quickly glance through Hunters health reports.

'Everything seems normal. His blood level is normal, blood pressure normal, brain waves stable, everything is perfe-" He stopped for a mere moment before finishing. "Everything is perfect, except for his thunder energy concentration. The data says that Hunter experienced a dramatic spike in his powers and it's still continuing to rise." Cam spat out in confusion as he read the data out loud. "The only question is why? He should have reached his peek the same time the rest of us did. Why is his power at an abnormal level; a dangerously high level?"

"I can answer that for you." A soft voice uttered. Everybody in the room spun around to face Sensei Watanabe. Neither of the senses had spoken since they arrived at the Ninja Ops with Hunter in his comatose state.

"The prophecy is beginning" Sensei Omino muttered to Sensei Watanabe. With concern etched into his face, Sensei Watanabe turned his back to Hunter for the first time that afternoon to face the five teenagers. "Hunter is nothing whom he appears to be. He was never suppose to receive the crimson thunder morpher." Seeing that nobody was contemplating this, he strolled over to the dusty scroll shelf and pulled out a scroll from the far left side on the very bottom shelf. With a deep breath, he blew off the dust that had collected on it over the years and slowly glided back over to the rest of the group without opening the valuable scroll. He took one last glace at Hunter, to make sure he still was in an unconscious state, then and only then did he begin to speak again.

"Contrary to what all of you have come to believe, Hunter's biological parents did not die. They were, in fact, traitors to us and ran away to a far off galaxy to escape the punishment. The two of them had been feeding information to Lothor for several months after they returned from imprisonment." Everyone, including Cam, was not following Sensei Watanabe's explanation. "They both were originally among the highest trained ninjas that we had at that time. However, in a mission to rid Lothor from this galaxy, they were captured. We believe they were brainwashed and they became corrupted by evil permanently. After three months of being missing, the two of them appeared one day from out of now where. The simply told us they had escaped and we just accepted that. Nonetheless, they served us for several more months, but only as spies for the evil. They betrayed the academy by feeding Lothor information about out techniques, our new technology, and our secrets. Anything and everything they could get their hands on. However, unknown to Lothor at the time of their capture, Ava, Hunters mother, was pregnant. She was about four weeks along when she and Andrew, Hunter's father, was captured by Lothor. His brainwashing and corrupting methods had to have affected the child. Needless to say, we found out about the whole ordeal, including the pregnancy, and Andrew and Ava fled out of fear of the punishment that awaited them. The day before we approached their house, Ava gave birth, not to one child, but two, fulfilling the prophesy."

"Wait, what prophesy?" Cam inquired as he listened to the story of the past.

"Your question will be answered in time my son. Now once we reached their house, Sensei Omino and I that is, we came to find an empty house with only two infants in it. Hunter's parents had left the two children behind. We approached the two basinets that were located at the very back of the house, and there we found the twins; a boy and a girl. They young girl had very blonde hair, and a presence of purity. However, the young boy had a much darker shade of blonde, more dirty, and he didn't seem as pure as his sister did. We left the two infants there in the house fast asleep for a mere ten minutes in attempts to find Andrew and Ava before they escaped. But we had no such luck. They were long gone. We returned to the house to retrieve the two children, only to find that the young girl was gone; most likely by an evil force. They too had to of known of the prophesy and tried to prevent it from ever coming true. We too, have taken several steps in attempts to prevent it from coming true, but it seems that we can not stop fait." He paused for a moment to unravel the scroll, and then took a deep breath. "Now, I'm sure that all of you are confused at what 'the prophesy' is." Everyone but Sensei Omino nodded their head in agreement. Sensei Watanabe then nodded his head in understanding and began to read from the ancient scroll. "According the prophesy, it reads _asset of twins will be born to the traitors of the ninja academy. Because of their corruption to evil, and their original goodness that resides in their hearts, the twins will both be the greatest evil to man kind, yet the only good that can prevent the downfall of man kind. The pure twin conceals great power beyond belief. This child is visibly pure with obvious physical features, showing its purity. This child is destined to wield the crimson power. However, the other twin is the only other power that can compare. This child is equally as powerful, but darker. This child is visibly darker with physical appearances of darkness. These children are equally matched in power. The pure is destined for the crimson morpher while the other is destined to follow the path of darkness in its parent's footsteps with a passion for evil and domination."_ With that Sensei Watanabe rolled the scroll back up and stood there with a finality expression etched into his face.

"So as you can see, these two will destroy and save the world. The only problem is that evil had gotten its hands on the pure twin. And so in attempts to prevent the darker twin from turning to the path of evil, we placed him with two of our greatest ninja's who took him in as their own child. He grew up with them as his foster parents who trained him in the art of thunder while protecting him from himself." Sensei Omino stated, beginning to explain Hunter's past, but was interrupted by Tori.

"So what you are saying is that Hunter, our Hunter, is supposed to be the darkest evil that the world has ever known? How is that possible? He has done nothing but good for the world." Sensei Omino nodded his head to acknowledge Tori's confusement, and then continued.

"He has not appeared evil because we found it best to hide Hunter's past from him his entire life. We told him as a small child that his parents both died in a car crash. He has no idea that he has a sibling, nonetheless a twin. After several hours of discussion, the leaders of all the local academies found it best that we prepare Hunter for the crimson morpher since the 'pure twin' was kidnapped and no one else but someone with his families genetics could use the crimson morpher. Because we hide his past from him, he never knew his full potential. He never knew that instead of just the ability to control thunder, he has the ability to control all elements to create deadly storms across the world if he wished to. After Lothor's attack on the Thunder academy and the destruction of Blake and Hunter's foster parents, Lothor captured Hunter and Blake as part of his plan to control earth, as you all already know. However, what you don't know, is that Lothor began to realize Hunter's hidden potential, but being the buffoon he is, never thought that he was the child the prophesy spoke of. Luckily for us, Hunter still doesn't know of his past. He has no idea what he capable of and what he is destined for." The five students stood there in shook and surprise. Eventually, Shane was able to speak.

"So what you're saying…is that Hunter, our Hunter, is suppose to be the destroyer of the world, and only his sister can save us, but she was captured by who knows who, so really there is no way of stopping it."

"For the most part; yes. The only upside is that because Hunter was not raised with even the slightest idea of being Hunter, the process will be slowed down, but not stopped."

"But then why is his power surging now, and why is he unconscious?" questioned Cam from behind everyone else. Sensei Watanabe spoke up then.

"My guess would be that exactly eighteen years ago today is the day that Ava and Andrew were corrupted by evil. My guess would also be that Hunter's twin is also experiencing much of the same reaction." Sensei Omino nodded his head in agreement. "His body couldn't take the sudden increase in power, so it just shut down to protect itself from the dramatic effect that was happening to it until his body can stabilize itself affectively. If my judgment is correct, then Hunter will be up on his feet in about a day or two. I am just not sure what to expect from him once he awakens."

They continued to discuss Hunter's destiny and secret past for several more minutes. However, unknown to all of them, even Sensei Watanabe and Sensei Omino, Hunter was able to hear every word spoken in that room. He had heard every word spoken, every lie that has been told about his life, every word of the prophesy that he didn't want to believe that was true. He laid on the ice cold table, still in his comatose state, thinking about his entire life being a lie. _How can this be? How can I be evil? How could my parents just leave me, how could they be evil? I don't want to be the one that destroys the earth! How could they all lie to me about everything? I trusted Sensei Omino with every fiber of my being and what does he do? He lied to me to hide my past from myself. He didn't even tell me I have a sister! I was never even to suppose to have the crimson morpher! Does that mean that I am useless, second best? If she was supposed to have the crimson morpher, then what was supposed to become of me? Where is she right now and does she know of our past? And if I am supposed to be evil, why haven't I become evil already and tried to destroy the world by now? I have to find out, and none of them can figure out what I am doing…none of them. _He continued his thoughts like that the entire time his body continued to recover.

"Dude, this doesn't make sense though. If Hunter was really evil, then why hasn't he tried to completely destroy us already? I mean, he has had several opportunities to do it. Like when we are asleep, or we are watching TV, or when were racing, or swimming, or even when we were eating-"Dustin began to question before he was interrupted by Tori.

"Dustin, will you just stop! That is just creepy okay! I don't want to think of all the times that he could have killed us. That is just scary to think about." Tori yelled.

"That is part of Hunter that we do not know about. This is only a small part of him that we do know for sure." Sensei Watanabe began. "We do not know all the secrets that lie inside of Hunter and his life, and I do not believe we will ever have the opportunity to find half of them. So to answer your question, Dustin, I'm not sure why he hasn't shown any obvious signs of darkness." Unknown to the group of people, the computer's data about Hunter's health was changing. Instead of the normal low brain wave activity that occurred in most coma patients, Hunter's brain wave activity began to sky rocket, and a moment later, his right eyebrow twitched, signaling that he was about to exit his unconscious state of being

* * *

Up above the earth, in the darkness of space, was a ship, a very large ship that was watching earth very closely. Inside the ship, a tall thin figure walked into the main chamber where the captain and leader of the ship sat comfortably.

"We found him, the other twin that is." The tall figure said quietly. The leader's face was shadowed, and only his mouth could be seen in the faint light that shone into the room. The lax mouth then formed into a sickening, evil smile at this news.

"Perrrfect." The leader hissed quietly to his faithful follower. "Watch him closely. We can't afford to loose him."

"Yes master." The tall figure answered. With that, the follower, bowed deeply and exited the room with a swift motion. The figure thought to itself as it walked to the observatory room. _Oh Hunter Bradley, if only you knew how powerful you really are. I'll just have to keep an eye out for you to make sure you don't do anything…heroic. Yes, I will just have to keep an eye out for you and I will find your weakness. And with that, you will not be able to over come your greater half._ The figure laughed deeply as the bottom of its dark heel left the only light in the observatory room into the shadows of the ship. As the figure turned the corner, its long hair momentarily whipped back into the light that was flooding into the room by the only window, revealing the ends of blonde hair. And just as fast as it came into the light, it was back into the shadows of the ship.

**Authors note: **Sorry if this chapter is dificult to follow, I was having a difficult time writting fluently. I blame the weather. But if it's confusing just tell me and I'll fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Inevitable _

_Chapter 3: Neotoric Frenzy Confrence_

Twelve faint chimes rang from the nearby clock, signaling the coming of the new day. It was midnight and all five of the rangers were fast asleep in ninja ops, awaiting Hunters awakening. Their attempts to stay awake in shifts failed when Tori, the first to stay awake, fell asleep on Blake's shoulder on the floor against the wall. Shane too fell asleep against the wall while Dustin sprawled himself out on the floor. Cam, however, fell asleep at his computer with his head leaning back against the computer chair. As soon as the last chime rang, Hunter's eyes snapped open. His body had finally adapted to his new 'power level'. Carefully sitting himself upright, Hunter took in the scene before him. With a small smile, Hunter allowed himself off the table and went over to the back room to retrieve four blankets and one pillow. He covered each person up with a blanket, Tori and Blake of course sharing a blanket, and set the pillow beneath Dustin's head. Sleeping on concrete couldn't be much fun. With a quiet sigh, Hunter stared at his dormant friends while recalling the memories from earlier that day. _I wonder if they will keep this a secret from me. I guess I really can't blame them if they don't tell me. I mean, why would someone walk up to someone else and say 'hey buddy. Did you know you are really supposed to be evil and are destined to try to rule the world and be the down fall of all of man kind? Well, hope you have a nice life!' That would just be stupid! I guess I'll just have to wait and see_ With that, Hunter walked up the stairs of ninja ops, into the cold brisk evening air.

_So, if I'm supposed to have these so called 'powers beyond belief', then I should be able to form a storm, right?_ Hunter paused for a moment and closed his eyes in concentration. It took a few minutes before Hunter's left hand began to shake slightly, then, a drop of water fell on the mass of blonde hair, breaking his concentration. Hunter looked up with hopefulness, only to see a clear sky, blocked by an overhanging, wet, leafy tree. Hunter frowned when another drop of water rolled down a long green leaf, onto his face, right between his eyes. He blinked in reaction to the water droplet and tilted his head forward again and proceeded to walk along the grassy meadow. _Hmm. Guess I can't make it even rain. Maybe they have me confused with someone else. It may just be a coincidence that my parents betrayed everyone and they had twins, fulfilling some prophesy. It's no big deal. _But the more he tried to convince himself that he wasn't the prophesy, the more he knew subconsciously that he was indeed whom it spoke of. _So much for being powerful_ Hunter thought as he laid down on the damp grass. He closed his eyes in frustration when another drop on water fell on his face. _Damn trees!_ He didn't even bother to open his eyes, but another fell on his forehead, and another at a faster rate. In frustration and annoyance, Hunter opened his eyes to see that there was nothing above him but a clear sky that was slowly, but surely, being covered by dark clouds. The rain droplets came down faster and faster, and soon enough, Hunter was soaking wet, but he continued to sit on the ground in amazement. _Could…could this be a coincidence? What if I try…_He closed his eyes again and a bright line of lightning filled the night sky, soon followed by a tremendous rumble and ear piercing crack. The set of blue eyes flew open by what happened. _This is too weird_ He thought before pushing himself up to his feet and continued walking in the cool, now wet, grass.

* * *

The sun rose above the eastern horizon and the rays of light flooded into the entrance of ninja ops, revealing five, sleeping teens. When the sun hit her eyes, Tori stirred, without even realizing whom she was sleeping on. Her eyes fluttered open, and the blurry room came into focus eventually. She let out a stiff yawn before sitting straight up. Once sitting straight up, she turned to her right to see Blake starring straight at her. Startled that he was awake, Tori jumped slightly forcing Blake to let out a small grin of amusement.

"Morning sleepy." He said quietly.

"How…what…how long have you been awake?" She asked in a sleepy, yet confused voice.

"Only a few minutes." Before Tori could respond, Blake stood up, so Tori too stood up.

"Do you have any idea how this blanket got here?" She asked while holding up the blue fleece blanket.

"No, I thought you got it before you fell asleep?" She just shook her head. "Well, Sensei must have gotten it for us." Accepting that reason, Tori dropped the blanket onto a heap on the ground. Blake once again turned his back to Tori and proceeded to walk around the room. She knew he was going to check on Hunter before waking everyone else up. She was just as eager as he was. She and Hunter had gotten extremely close over the past couple of months. The two walked over to the table, stepping over Dustin so not the wake him. Tori was still yawning, trying to wake herself up, and didn't see Blake suddenly stop. As a result, Tori bumped squarely into Blake's back.

"Hey, why did you just…"She never finished her sentence. All she saw before her eyes was an empty table with a folded blanket on it and a stunned Blake. They both stood there in shock for a few minutes before Blake moved swiftly and suddenly. He darted to the computer to first wake Cam up, then to try and find Hunter. They navy ranger began to shake his green comrade vigorously in attempts to wake him from his peaceful slumber. After a few seconds, Cam jumped awake and wiped the droll from the corner of his mouth.

"Blake, what **are** you doing? Why did you wake me up? It has to be only 5:30. There is still another good three, four hours of sleep yet." Cam sputtered, not fully yet comprehending what he was saying.

"Cam, Hunters gone!" Blake shouted with a definite worried tone edged into his statement. This immediately woke Cam up from his sleepy form.

"What? What do you-"

"I **mean** he's not here. He's gone; his body. It's not here. I woke up to find an empty table with only a folded blanket. What else could "Hunter's gone" mean?" Without any further questions, Cam pulled himself to the computer and began to type information onto the computer. By this time, the other tree rangers came to surround the computer after Tori had wakened them up and informed them of Hunter's missing status. No one dared to say anything as Cam searched for answers to Hunter's disappearance.

"The last records of his health were at 12:00 am, then, nothing. It was completely cut off after that." Cam began. "It says here that, according to the last records of his health that Hunter's powers reached an all time high and his brain waves were highly active."

"So what you're saying is that Hunter woke up thirteen hours after he passed out. That's like… 2 ½ days earlier than any of you had told us." Dustin stated, trying to figure out what was going on. His brain often didn't work fast enough at 6:00 in the morning. Cam just nodded his head in response to Dustin's questioning statement.

"Cam look for anything unusual-"Shane began but was cut off by Cam.

"Anything like a small storm that appeared out of nowhere at 12:30 last night?"

"Yea, something like that" Shane added as he stared at the monitor in interest.

"It only lasted an hour, and this is the weird part, with one lighting strike and a light rainfall."

"Okay, I see how the lightning strike is weird, but the light rainfall?" Blake asked.

"A light rainfall that only rained in a small meadow, and no where else? The beach next to it didn't even get a drop of rain on it."

"That has to be him then." Blake firmly stated. "That's Hunter's favorite place to go to think."

"Do you think he knows about…" Tori trailed off in an almost fearful voice as she fiddled with her fingers.

"How could he? He was in a coma when **we **found out about his, well…past." Cam responded

Hunter sat on a rather large rock that sat beneath a small, yet shady tree that protected him from the hot dawn rays. He held a leaf in his hands as he fiddled with it, eventually tearing it into tinny pieces, then he scattered them across the ground. He then reached up to grab another leaf from the overhead tree, and then to repeat the process. He let out a loud sigh as he still pondered over his thoughts about his entire life. _How can I? I don't want to be evil? I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want to…I'm not quite sure exactly what I want to do with the rest of my life. But I do know I don't want to spend my life making the world a miserable place to live in and trying to control it. I don't want to do that. I especially don't want to hurt any of my friends; Dustin, Shane, Tori, and Blake. Especially not Blake. He's the only family I've ever had. I mean, my freakin' parents left me for their own selfish fears. Heck, I could have died if it wasn't for Sensei. It's their fault too that I don't even know my sister and that she got kidnapped by who knows who; she probably not even alive anymore. She probably got killed by 'Evil' to prevent the prophesy from coming true. The only people I want revenge on are my so called "parents". Damn them! It's all their fault that my life is crap and freakin so screwed up._ He let out a scream of anger for a moment, then relaxed considerably and continued to peel apart the leaves from the tree. Little did he know that he was being watched, by more than one person.

* * *

"So, Hunter, you're all alone…at last. What's wrong, are you upset that you are the worlds end? Aww, poor Hunter." She said to herself before letting out a short, evil laugh. "If you only knew the **real truth**. I guess you'll just have to wait. In due time…yes my dear Hunter, in due time you will know the truth, and what a discovery it will be to you." She continued. A sinister smile formed on her small face as she turned her attention away from the brooding young man and walked out of the observatory room and into the center of the ship where her "leader" sat.

"What'ssss the newsss on our dear Hunterrrr?" The mysterious leader hissed to his 'faithful follower'.

"He is just now realizing his past and his 'evil destiny' sir." She said with a generous bow.

"Good. Just let him ponder hisss thoughtsss for a while. Keep and eye on him."

"Of course." With another bow, she left the room. After leaving the room, she went to watch Hunter for a while. While she observed Hunter from above the earth's atmosphere, she began to once again speak to herself.

"Little does that harebrained imbecile know that I will be watching Hunter, but not for his own benefit, rather mine. I'm not going to tell him of Hunter's progression and power strength. Why would I do that when I could just corrupt Hunter on my own and rule the universe myself? Ha, the best part of this situation is that neither of them have any idea who I am, and neither of them know that they are just pawns in my grand plan." She let out a short laugh and began to twirl her long hair around index finger as her sinister smile made its way onto her face. Still, playing with her hair, she looked down onto earth to spy on Hunter once more.

* * *

Shane, Blake, Tori, and Dustin raced out of Ninja Ops in attempt to find Hunter. They raced across the academy's fields of open grass, to the infamous waterfall entrance. After proceeding to leave the mystical entrance, the four split up in four different directions; Tori to the beach, Shane to Storm Chargers, Dustin to the tracks, and Blake to the meadow where the bizarre rain storm took place. Cam, however, stayed back at Ninja Ops to try to find Hunter by tracking his morpher, hoping that he still had it on his wrist. Tori was the first to reach her destination, only to find the low tide slowly rising back up to normal average level and a few surfers catching early morning waves, but no Hunter. Shane was the next to approach his location, only to find Storm Chargers closed with the sign that he flipped over in his state of panic still hanging crocked on the door. _So he can't be here. If he had come in, the sign would have moved and I would be able to see that someone had entered the door_. Finally, Shane too left his destination to meet up with the rest of the crew. Dustin walked up to the tracks, only to find Hunter's bike, sitting near the track. With excitement running through his vanes, Dustin ran to the lone bike, expecting to see Hunter somewhere near by. Nevertheless, Dustin found no brooding crimson ranger anywhere. _This is too weird. Hunter would never leave his bike out unsupervised. Where could he be?_ After searching the tracks for a good half hour Dustin too left to meet up with the group again. Blake was the last to reach his goal location, knowing that if he **did** find Hunter there, he knew that Hunter wouldn't want to him to be there. This was Hunter's own private thinking spot, the one spot where he liked to be left alone in complete peace. Blake treaded through the woods, hoping to kill the time to prevent him from interrupting Hunter and his 'sacred place'.

* * *

Hunter still sat on the rock, pulling apart leaves from the overhead tree. His senses were very lethargic due to his intense concentration. Under more favorable conditions, the blonde would have been able to hear the soft footsteps that gracefully flattened the grass and the soft rustle of twigs and rocks being pushed around slightly by the treading feet. He would also been able to hear the steady, quiet breaths along with the different smell that suddenly changed. The footsteps got closer and closer to Hunter's residing spot, and then stopped just behind the rock.

"You know if you peel all those leaves, there won't be any tree left?" The newfound stranger asked Hunter. The crimson ranger jumped when the stranger spoke, and without missing a beat, he swung his had back and almost hit the stranger squarely in the face. After swinging his arm, Hunter jumped from his rock, into a fighting stance, prepared to take on the stranger.

"Woo, wait a minute Jackie Chan, I'm not hear to attack you." The foreigner replied in attempts to calm Hunter down. After seeing who startled him, Hunter's appearance immediately softened, but didn't entirely relax. Lowering his hands to his sides and standing straight up, Hunter took in the sight before him. There behind 'his' rock was a young lady, about the age of 18ish, with long, straight auburn hair that had a slight flip to the ends. She was about 5'6" with dark skinny jeans that accented her well defined long legs with a white short sleeve tunic with a black large belt around her stomach that accented her upper body perfectly. But the most stunning aspect that stood out was her stunningly bright blue eyes. He stared at her for a minute before he realized that he was actually staring at her. To avoid the awkward silence between the two any further, Hunter began to speak to her.

"So if your not here to kill me, then what are you doing here?" He asked, half way joking, and half serious. Her somewhat scarred and shocked expression faded slightly as she began to speak.

"Well, I could come up with some elaborate story, explaining how I escaped a ban of robbers and defeated ten of then single handedly, but that would be a lie." She said with a cheeky smile. Hunter too smiled at her remark.

"So if your not some super heroine, then what are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied, giving a sly look with her eyes.

"But I asked you first."

"Yes, but I'm the girl and I asked you second, therefore you should tell me first." She stated while taking a seat on the rock beneath the tree.

"Yes you are the girl, therefore ladies first." Hunter flirted.

"Touché" She stated back, flirting also, but only with her brilliantly blue eyes.

"So let's here it, why are you out in the middle of nowhere and why did you scare me like that?"

"Okay, before it was only one que-"

"Just answer the questions." He stated, giving a somewhat frustrated, small smile.

"Okay fine, just relax. I was just walking to clear my head. My mom has been getting on my nerves a lot lately and I just had to get away. I always come to this place when I get upset, angry, or just to come and think." She then closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the sunny sky. "This is my favorite place. It's so peaceful and quiet. It's like my own private sanctuary." She added with her head still towards the sky. After a minute or so, she tilted her head back down and faced Hunter. "Now, to answer your second question, I didn't mean to startle you like that. You just seemed angry, or upset, or something else. I heard you scream and came to see what you were doing. Once I reached you, I saw you peeling leaves for like 15 minutes. Now, your turn. Why are you out here?"

"Well, basically the same reason. I just have a lot on my mind and need a place to clear my mind. My life, suddenly…suddenly got a lot more complicating within the span of one day. I too come here to think all the time; it's my own place where nobody knows of." He then took a seat next to the young lady on the rock under the shade tree. The blonde then picked a small yellow flower from the ground and lightly twiddled it between his fingers. "So, now that we are all caught up, I would greatly like to know your name. I mean, first you scare me, then you lie to me, then you take my excuse, I think I deserve to know your name." He playfully stated.

"Well, if you must know, my name is Hannah. Now I only think that it is fair that I get to know your name. You nearly took my head off when you swung for my face. I need to know who I'm going to sue if any permanent damage was done." She too playfully stated.

"Hunter." He replied while putting the small flower in her hair. Hannah slightly blushed while he removed his had away from her face's personal space.

"What was that for?" She asked, trying to prevent the awkward silence from turning up again.

"I don't know, you look like you could use a flower." He answered, trying to prevent the smile on his face from showing, but failed miserably.

"Thanks. What kind of a name is Hunter anyway?" She asked, still flirting with the blonde.

"A cool one, don't make fun of it. At least my name isn't Hannah. There is nothing cool about that name." He replied, pretending to be angry at her.

"A, Hannah is an awesome name because it's spelled the same forward and backwards, and B, I never said I didn't like the name Hunter. In fact, I like it, a lot." Hunter just continued to stare at her, at her blue eyes. She too was staring at his and for the first time that day, Hunter didn't think of his terrible future.

On the other side of the meadow, Blake stood behind a large oak tree, watching his brother talk to some mysterious girl. _Hunter, what in the heck are you up to?_ He watched them stare at each other fairly close for just meeting each other.

**_Authors note:_** I'm really sorry for the delay. There has been a lot of stuff going on in my life and I just haven't had any time. I have also recently experience major writters block. So, hope you enjoyed the lastest chapter and I'll try to update sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**: I am so so sorry for the delay. Life pretty much takes up all of my spare time and writers block is the devil…this may not be the best chapter ever but I'm trying to grace you all with something! Hope you enjoy! (Oh by the way, I suck with fighting scenes. Sorry about that in advanced.)

Chapter 4

_So there you are my dear sweet Hunter. And who is this we have here? We can't have here interfering with our plans now can we? I guess I'll just have to take care of her now, now won't?_ She thought to herself as her sinister chuckle surfaced. Her long ponytail whipped in the wind as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other in the sand to get a better view of the up coming battle. She then rested her right fist under her chin and aloud her black, painted, index nail to trace her jaw line.

_This should be quite interesting indeed. First we have Mr. Brooding and confused with Miss Perky Sunshine in one corner with a horde of my faithful Kelzaks coming after them, and then not too far away we have Mr. Protective little brother. But oh wait! If little brother comes to the rescue, does that mean he was 'gasp'…spying… on his dear beloved older brother. Oh the tension will rise, knowing Hunter, drama will build…causing Hunter to inevitably…'snap', and then causing the world to fall into a pit of doom, leading them into my hands of power. Oh what sibling fueds can cause…not that I'm complaining or anything…_

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of the meadow, Hunter and Hannah continued to flirt rather than hold and actual logical conversation. Most of their talking ended with awkward stares and smiles.

"So, you actually like my name…Why? I've never really liked my name to be perfectly honest." Hunter admitted, almost sheepishly as he shifted his weight so that he was leaning in towards Hannah slightly and allowed his body to rest on his arm which was resting on the rock.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. It just has this… this…finesse about it that draws me to it." She grinned. A comforting silence set around them as they sat there for a few minutes…that is until Hannah's pleasurable expression turned to one of horror as a scream of terror escaped her lips. Hunter's eyes flashed instantly from relaxed and flirtatious to guarded and protective. He jumped off from the rock, still not yet seeing Hannah's reason for distress, and set himself in a defensive mod, preparing himself for the worst. Hunter finally turned around, only to find nearly 30 Kelzaks surrounding him and Hannah. Hunter pulled Hannah around so that she was between him and the rock that they we just occupying, hoping to make it safer for her. At that moment, all Hunter cared about was making sure Hannah was safe, at all coasts.

* * *

Across the meadow, Blake was having an internal battle with himself. On one hand he could, no **should** go and help Hunter and this random stranger out. Hunter was strong, but not strong enough to take out 30 Kelzaks by himself and keep this civilian safe, it was nearly impossible. On the other hand, he knew he should, for his own safety, stay right where he was at because if Hunter found out he was spying on him, he would be joining his dog Crackers; Crackers died when he was 13 years old. Blake kept finding himself hesitating and twitching._ Maybe I'll just weight and see how he does and if he needs my help, I'll run out and help him claiming it was on the monitor…yea…maybe he'll buy it…doubt it…but maybe he'll be gullible enough just this one time to buy it. I can only hope and pray…_

* * *

'_Shit Shit Shit!'_ Hunter thought to himself he normally didn't curse, not even to himself, only on special occasions, and this seemed to be pretty special to him; 30 Kelzaks to one Hunter, plus one civilian…yea…definite cursing time in his mind. _What in the name of hell did I just get myself into? There is no way I can beat all of these things __**and**__ keep her safe. It's just not possible, especially when she's this scared out of her mind._ Hunter glanced over his shoulder to see her completely paranoia on Hanna's face. He studied her very closely; well, as closely as possible in the two seconds he had to push up his sleeves. She was breathing heavily, her lips were quivering, her body was shaking, her eyebrows were arched upward with wary, yet her blue eyes held a drive of determination and fight. Hunter swiftly reached for Hannah's hand for a second and squeezed it briefly before releasing it, successfully getting her attention. She turned her head towards Hunter to see him begin to say something to her.

"Just stick close by me and trust me. I'll protect you."

And with that, Hunter went full force into the pack of Kelzaks. At first Hannah stood in amazement. It was almost like a dance; each kick, each punch, perfectly choreographed so that Hunter was able to make it through without a single scratch. But she was quickly waken from that dream when one of his kicks was blocked, forcing him into a back flip.

_Is this, really…no. No normal human being can be that hopelessly, amazing._ She thought as she continued to stare at Hunter's skills in amazement. However, she was quickly drawn out of her trance when the Kelzaks drew their attention away from Hunter and towards Hannah. _Crap,_ She mentally cursed to herself, as she backed herself towards the rock. Hannah could see Hunter sprinting towards her but he was nearly 30 feet away and there was no way he would get there in time if she didn't do something. She followed her instinct, closed her eyes and quickly fell to the ground and knocked their feet from underneath them. By this time, Hunter had caught up to the rest of the battle and was able to finish them off.

Hunter continued to look around for a few seconds before finally letting his face relax again. However, he was caught off guard when Hannah practically fell into his arms for a hug. At first he instantly tensed with the feeling of her arms around his neck, but within seconds, he began to relax. They stood like that for a while and just as Hunter started to pull away, Hannah whispered into Hunter's ear, causing a shiver to run along his spine.

"Thank you…so much" and with that, she left a quick peck on his cheek and left the meadow in a swift jog. Hunter placed his fingers lightly on the spot where her lips had just been. They lingered there for a second as his crystal blue eyes followed her shrinking form._ Ok, so what was that about? I mean, Tori's given me a kiss on the cheek before, but I just meet this girl. _He pulled his fingers back from his cheek and looked at his fingertips, expecting to find some sort of residue from the kiss. _So then why am I just standing her why she walks away without so much as a phone number?_ He asked himself as his eyebrows crumpled together. And with that, Hunter began to run after his "new" friend and the once cloudy sky of the day began to clear up.

* * *

Blake watched as Hunter ran after this anonymous stranger. He was puzzled. Blake scratched his head as he fell from his crouching position to a more comfortable sitting position. _He doesn't even chase after me during a game of 'Tag' when we're 10, and he's running after this complete stranger…bro, there is something going on with you…and what is up with the weather…wasn't it completely black like 10 minutes ago? Now there is not a cloud in the sky…_

* * *

On the other side of the meadow, on the nearby beach, the tall slender, usually poise figure stood with a slight slump to her figure and aggression in her eyes. She was curling her toes in the sand repetitively, creating a small hill of sand and the left side of her lip curled up in disgust…to put it short…the tall blonde was pissed off. _I guess I under estimated you Hunter Bradley._ She thought to herself as she brushed her hair from her face. _And that girl, I don't know who she is, but she will __**not **__get in my way again, no she will not. Next time Hunter you will not be so luck to have just brainless Kazaks who just attack one at a time to deal with…no next time the steaks will be much higher. At least he made it a nice day out. Maybe I'll go out for a ride before I go up and face Mr. Slurs-A-Lot. _

* * *

A couple of hours pasted and Hunter finally caught up to Hannah, they exchanged phone numbers, and he decided that it was time to face his brother and friends. He had always been running away from things, and frankly he found it quite tiring and annoying.

When Hunter arrived at Ninja Ops, the only thing he found was the table that he had been previously laying on, and the normal everyday things, such as the computer and Sensei's habitat, they just kept it as a joke. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. The sound of the beeping computer, the aroma from the outside coming inside; this place seemed at home to him. It had been his home for nearly a year, and it still is his home. He had done so much good through this one room, so much. Could it all have been a lie? He slowly opened his eyes as the day dawned upon him once again, the day he almost destroyed his 'friends' single handedly. Choobo had brainwashed him yes, but, he couldn't fight it as well as Blake could. Was it because he **was **naturally evil? If it wasn't for his adoptive parents good intentions and morals, he probably wouldn't have snapped out of it and would have destroyed them all. Fighting back the tears, Hunter viscously shut his eyes back shut. He refused to cry…he was not evil…no he was not…he would not accept it! He would fight it with all of his might, even if it killed him. He had to prove it to everyone else too, see how they all seemed to believe he was the darker half of the twins. Once again, he slowly opened his eyes, only this time, they landed directly on his morpher, his true 'home'. _I don't care if it was meant for 'her' I've been train for it for as long as I can remember…it's my home. _He strapped it on, and debated weather to call the rest of the team or just to wait for them. Hunter raised his morpher to his lips as he stared at the screen that Cam had apparently been spending hours gawking over, but Hunter did not say a word into his morpher. Instead, he broke the connection to the others.

He stared at the screen with more curiosity and fascination, it was a map of Blue Bay Harbor and the weather channel merged into one. But why? There where charts and charts going all the way from midnight to the present time, keeping track of the change in weather, and what Hunter saw surprised him; dramatic increase and decrease of storms all over Blue Bay, especially in **his** meadow. _Cam, you're too damn smart for your own good._ He thought as he shook his head in surprise as he realized that the team was trying to find where he had gone when he suddenly left without so much as a note.

_**

* * *

-BEEP BEEP-**_

"Go for Dustin" Dustin said after he retreated to a safer and more secretive location.

"This is Hunt-"

"Oh man! You're not dead! You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice man!" Dustin interrupted excitedly as he started to jump up and down.

"Yea, I can hear that. I back at Ninja Ops. Get the rest of the team together and tell them I'll explain everything when they all get here. And make sure they all get here together or else someone is going to kill me on there own…I just know it."

"You got it dude! I'm just happy to hear your voice! You hav-"

"Yea, I know, I have no idea"

"How did you know?"

"Dustin…I've only known you for a year and a half… I know how your brain works fairly well…not perfectly, but fairly well."

"Well, yea, I guess that does make scenes. Tori seems to know exactly when I'm going to do something stupid and then she usually-"

"Dustin"

"Then she usually ends up hitting me or…"

"Dustin"

"yelling at me."

"Dustin!"

"Yea! Just like that"

"No, I'm trying to tell you…ugg…just go get the others ok."

"Ok bro! You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice and that you're not dead!"

"Just go Dustin. Hunter Out"

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Dustin successfully rounded up the team without them bombarding him with too many questions and they arrived in front of Ninja Ops. Tori was the first one who attempted to run down the stairs and tackle Hunter, but was stopped before she even made it to the stairs by Dustin who seemed to have a rare case of seriousness on his face. Still fighting to hold Tori back he tried to explain what was going on.

"Tori, will you just wait a few seconds and let me explain something."

"No, let me beat his brains in, and then he you can say what you want to say." Tori fought. Dustin gave Blake a pleading look as he still fought to hold Tori away from Ninja Ops' entrance. Blake just stepped back and held his hands up in sign of innocence.

"Leave me out of this. I want to beat him up as much as she does…probably more after what I saw; I just have more control because he's my brother." He explained. Shane rolled his eyes and grabbed Tori's wrist and held them behind her back, knowing she couldn't get out of his hold.

"Ok, now, that I can actually talk," Dustin began.

"Can you just get on with it?" Tori impatiently asked.

"Fine, fine!" He began defensively. "When I talked to Hunter, he didn't seem his normal arrogant self. He seemed…how do I say it…umm…shaken, nervous-"

"He should be nervous for what I'm going to do to him." Tori stated.

"Tori…"Shane scolded.

"No not that kind of nervous…besides…he's always that kind of nervous of you. He never knows when you're going to blow up at him. This was almost a shy nervous. I've never seen him sound so small…so…so…scared. That is until the end of our conversation. But even then, he didn't sound like the same aggressive Hunter we all love and hate at the same time." Tori cocked her head to the side and relaxed visibly. "Now do you understand why I kept saying that you guys have to let him explain himself before you just go and beat his brains in?" Tori nodded her head and The four of them walked down the steps, only to find a shaggy blonde hunched over in a chair fiddling with his morpher in his hand.

"Hunter…"Cam whispered

"Am I a bad person?" he asked still staring and fiddling with his morpher. The four of them exchanged nervous glances, remember the story they had just heard the night before about Hunters past; there was no way Hunter could have known about it…was there?

"No bro, you are not a bad person…not a bad person at all. I mean, look at all the people you've saved." Blake began, but he was interrupted.

"No, not me as the Crimson Ranger, but me as well, Hunter Bra-"he paused for a second before continuing." Hunter, Hunter what-ever-my-last-name-is."

"What about that time you, as Hunter, not the Crimson Ranger, helped that kid whose dad just died?" Tori asked.

"I wasn't really that successful, he ignored me half the time." He countered.

"But it was the thought that counted." Dustin chimed in.

"Then why was it on that deserted island, it took me so much longer to break the spell?" Hunter asked. The crew was quiet for a few seconds causing Hunter's head to drop even further down.

"You broke it didn't you?" Shane finally asked back. Hunter was quiet for a few seconds. He let out a sigh and decided to turn around, reviling an extremely pale Hunter, compared to a normally tan one. His normally crystal blue eyes were a clouded grey and filled with confusion, hurt, and depression.

"Guys," He asked, looking at them all in the eye, "Why did I have to be the evil one?" The four exchanged nervous glances wondering how he knew about the scroll and his past.

**Authors Note:** Ok, I'm so sorry for the extreme delay. Life really really sucks…no lie. But hey, when life gives you lemons…You put them in the fridge until people come over to eat them. So, I know there is people out there reading this story, I can see you! If you all want me to continue on with the story just tell me with some simple reviewing, if not, don't worry about it. And if enough people review, I'll know you are enjoying this story and I'll continue on! So I hope you are all enjoying it!


End file.
